cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Entish
A city on Sur'Kesh, destroyed in the most infamous terrorist action in modern Union history. The Event Orbital arrays and planetary sensor nets confirmed the mass deployment of military grade weaponry in the Tevishi Vael Spaceport at 1145 local time. Eyewitness accounts and station contacts indicated that the superstructure of the central terminal had been critically damaged and was in the processing of collapsing. All liners were grounded and special response units were deployed on the scene. All flights were redirected to nearby Rukyo and Spire Eighteen ports. The number of dead and wounded was initially impossible to determine, but was projected to be extensive given that the event occurred at the height of the port’s rush hour traffic. Secondary detonations occurred around Tevishi Vael at 1200 local time, believed to be some form of resonance based demolitions technology. Ewasi Grove, Little Disan, Heavenly Clutch, Osoli Osol, and Primary Southwest arcologies sustained critical damage. Secondary collapses inflicted severe damage to the structural integrity of neighboring buildings. Another attack near the Jurim Sea followed. Among those buildings destroyed was the headquarters of Noltric Dynamics. Aftermath When the debris removal efforts turned their attention to the K’tovash Museum of Salarian History, it led to workers coming across a startling discovery. When opening one of the destroyed building’s archive vaults, they recovered a valuable lost artifact of salarian culture, missing for centuries. ‘The Dalatrass’ was thought to be amongst the first paintings created during the early Ulaz period, effectively making it one of the most ancient works of art of its kind. Painted by an unnamed artist from the city of Jorrat, ‘The Dalatrass’ passed through many hands in the centuries that followed. Its possession was handed over from clan to clan dozens of time, either as a trophy, a part of a contract or a gift of trust. It was presumed lost for more than a millennium after a fire that destroyed the Talat Gallery where it was last kept. It was unknown how long the painting had been in K’tovash or how it had gotten there. Worlds in the wider galaxy responded with varying degrees of alarm. Given that Entish was destroyed by a nanotech-based device, the Board of Governors on Illium enacted Emergency Nanotech Provision 122, imposing a significant extra burden of scrutiny and regulation on nanotech production by firms connected to the Annos Basin; ENP122 was branded discriminatory and anti-fair trade by some, and was later cited as an additional cause of tension between salarians and city officials. Several acts of vandalism and public protest were recorded, both in support and opposition to the ‘salarian rights issue’. SEE: Scarletwood Riots. Threads Related Project Rainfall: The shadow war within the Salarian Union turns nasty. CDN Reacts: The running news thread reporting on the shock attack. Medical Supplies for Sur'Kesh: Dr. Sornn Zolos intends to help. Protest on the Citadel: Confusion and anger in the galactic capital. I'm Alive: What the rest of CDN learns about Spiza. So How Do You Feel, CDN: Pariah, evidently in a particularly bad mood, feels the need to make a lesson of this. Despite a slight derail due to Ana Sari's avatar freaking people out, the regulars of CDN get in a fair amount of discussion nonetheless. Then it gets "weird" again, of course. Lost Paining Recovered: The smallest of silver linings, perhaps? Raising Money: The upheaval gives VigilantVanguard(Sarah Thompson) an excuse to make amends for her choices yet again, and others call her out on her desperation to be "a good person". King Me: What happened regarding Spiza, anyway? Voice of Omega: Job (Job Larson) discusses the event and the response on Omega. Sailor, Rich Man, Poor Man, Thief: Emon Spiza gathers CDN worthies to act against the SDU. Category:Locations Category:Salarians Category:Events